


Cupid's Other Weapon

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: Be Mine: Valentine's Day Meme Fills [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cupid - Freeform, First Time, Getting Together, J2 Getting Together, J2 Need Some Encouragement, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pool & Billiards, Tahmoh is the Matchmaker, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: Disillusioned by love, Tahmoh gave up his bow and quiver a long time ago. But when he sees that Jared and Jensen are having trouble admitting their feelings for one another, the former Cupid decides to take matters into his own hands, literally.(This is a J2 story at heart, Tahmoh is just helping them along!)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Tahmoh Penikett
Series: Be Mine: Valentine's Day Meme Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622650
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Cupid's Other Weapon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> Baited by the prompt _J2 are paramedics who somehow end up alone in a hotel bar and they decide to play some pool and hell it's Valentine’s Day and they wind up eating chocolates. Or something like that. Up to author on which parts they use_ at the [BE MINE Valentine's Day Comment Meme](https://kelleigh.livejournal.com/360397.html).

They’re back.

Tahmoh looks up from his place behind the bar as the two men hang their jackets on a pair of stools by the pool table. The taller one, Jared, catches Tahmoh’s eye and waves, asking for their usual. By the time he pours two beers and two shots of Maker’s Mark and delivers them to the high-top across the room, the men have claimed their pool cues and inserted their quarters to send the billiard balls rolling out.

“Rough shift?” he asks.

Jensen, whose eyes are as green as the verdant forests where Tahmoh was raised, shakes his head and says, “Nah, just the usual.”

Even _the usual_ could be perilous for the two paramedics. Tahmoh admires the humans who choose to take on stressful, high-risk jobs that are necessary to keep everyone else safe. Jared and Jensen seem to be particularly selfless, even when it comes to their personal lives. It’s plain as day to Tahmoh how much they care about each other, and yet neither has confessed their feelings.

It’s so _obvious_ , and sometimes...sometimes Tahmoh wants to slap each of them upside the head and ask what’s stopping them. He wants to reach for his quiver and say, “to Hades with this nonsense!”

But he gave that up a long time ago. Tahmoh is no longer a Cupid. After everything he’d seen, all the ways love could be warped and broken, he’d given up his weapons and retired. This bar is his home and his livelihood, these days. 

“Hey, ‘Moh!” Jared calls out while Jensen’s setting up for his shot. “Another round?”

Tahmoh weaves around his other patrons and deposits their next round on the table, enjoying the view as Jared bends over to take his next shot, aiming for the side pocket. Once he’s back at the bar, he studies the two of them. Given their profession, they see terrible things all the time, yet when they come in here, the stress falls away, and it’s wonderful to see. Jared and Jensen can totally relax, rely on and support one another.

Between what they’ve shared with Tahmoh and what he’s pieced together from the brief glimpses of their history his remaining gifts allow him to see, he knows that Jared and Jensen began as rivals. After that came a grudging respect for one another. It took a long time, but their friendship has literally been forged in fire. Respect turned to admiration which morphed into attraction. Love was a word they used silently in their heads and their hearts.

As the night wears on, Tahmoh’s eyes are drawn back to the pool tables in between serving his other customers. They’re enjoying their games, laughing between shots and flirting via touches that linger too long to be casual. Tahmoh deciphers the desire in their eyes when one thinks the other isn’t looking. And he’ll admit, watching them dance around each other has been amusing for the last few years, but they deserve more.

Jared and Jensen could be perfect together if they overcame their hangups and insecurities. Jensen needs to see that yes, Jared does swing both ways, and Jared has to believe that Jensen would want someone like him.

Tahmoh may not have his bow and quiver anymore, but he carries centuries of experience in bringing lovers together. He wants to do this, for old times’ sake. All they need is a little push.

Over the next hour, Tahmoh uses a few of the talents he still possesses to hurry everyone out of the bar with the exception of the two paramedics obliviously playing pool in the corner. His plan might be impulsive, but even as a Cupid, Tahmoh wasn’t known for his restraint. Jared and Jensen have shown their interest in him many times over—separately, of course—and he plans to use that to his advantage. Jensen even asked Tahmoh to come home with him one night last year. Tahmoh would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it. But old wounds cut deep and Tahmoh isn’t ready to feel love’s strike again.

That doesn’t mean he can’t have a little fun while showing these two that they were made for each other. He doesn’t need his gifts to see the obvious connection.

Eventually, the three of them are the only people left in the bar. Tahmoh makes his way across the room to the pool tables, holding a beer of his own, and clears his throat.

“Well guys, I think you drove everyone else away.”

Jared glances around. “Did we? Sorry, Moh. I guess we got wrapped up in our game. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“It’s not, but I’m glad we have the place to ourselves now.”

With a small push, the mood in the room shifts to one that’s more intimate. A faint surge of heat, dimmer lights, a switch from classic rock to something more charged. Nothing too extreme—Tahmoh only wants them to realize that it’s okay to express what they’re feeling right now.

“You don’t mind if we stick around?” Jensen asks with some hesitation.

Tahmoh winks. “Not at all. I like the company.”

The way he says it must clue Jared in. He shares a glance with Jensen and takes a deep breath. “Do you want to join us for the next game?”

That’s more like it. “I could play.”

It’s the perfect setup for Tahmoh’s plan. Jensen and Jared are already comfortable with their cues in hand. He teams up with Jared, prowling around the table as Jensen racks the balls. They flip for the break, and before Jared steps up to take it, Tahmoh leans in close at his back.

“I’ll get on my knees for you if we win this,” he whispers and watches the flush creep up the back of Jared’s neck. He laces his words with a hint of acceptance to reassure Jared that there’s no need to hide what he feels.

Jared’s voice is quiet, yet confident, when he replies, “I’ll hold you to that.”

From the other side of the green felt, Jensen is staring at them with a dark and covetous gaze. Tahmoh appreciates that the man knows what he wants; the challenge is to compel him to act on it.

With each shot, Tahmoh makes a move. Some are subtle—a nudge to make sure Jensen catches Jared admiring his ass, encouraging praise from Jensen when Jared makes a complicated shot—while other maneuvers are blatant. He positions himself so that Jensen is forced to pass between Jared and the table; there’s no way to miss the bulges in their jeans. When it’s their shot, Tahmoh makes sure he’s closer to Jared than strategy demands, stoking the fire of _want_ in Jensen. If he sees how comfortable Jared is sharing intimate physical contact with another man, Jensen won’t be able to deny himself based solely on his assumptions about Jared’s sexuality.

In short, it’s _working_. The three of them circle around one another, less and less space between them as the game continues, until Jared and Jensen are desperate and aroused, eye-fucking across the table. Even Tahmoh is more affected than he thought he’d be—these two really bring out the best in him. He hasn’t felt this positive about a match since before he gave up his duties as Cupid.

Jared lines up for what could be the final shot. Only the eight ball is left for their team, compared to one more striped ball for Jensen. The air is thick, perfumed with lust that, for once, isn’t a condition Tahmoh created. Jensen’s leaning on his cue stick, hips against the table, watching every move his friend makes.

“That offer still good, Moh?” Jared asks, bending over yet keeping his eyes up.

 _Perfect._ “You bet.”

Three bodies are held breathless as the cue ball hits the eight, which sails smoothly into the corner pocket. Tahmoh hears Jensen gasp as Jared drops his stick and pulls Tahmoh against him, his mouth immediately captured in a merciless, phenomenal kiss. Damn, Jensen is going to be one lucky bastard.

Jared rips his lips away. “Do I get my prize now?”

“Right here?” Tahmoh already knows how Jared wants this to play out. He didn’t need his extra senses to figure that out. “With Jensen watching?”

The noise Jared makes is unlike anything Tahmoh heard during his tenure as a love-bringer. It’s a sound driven by love, need, and enough passion to fuel the flight of a thousand Cupids.

“Come here, Jensen,” Tahmoh beckons as he happily drops to his knees. “He needs you.”

There’s no hesitation in Jensen’s movements as he hastily stumbles around the pool table to Jared’s side, pressing against him. They’re so gone for each other; that knowledge feeds into Tahmoh’s desire to ensure they never question it again.

“You want this?” Jensen asks carefully. “Jared?”

Tahmoh has no power over his response, so Jared’s enthusiastic _yes_ means the world to both of them. It also means there’s nothing standing between Tahmoh and Jared’s cock, already hard in his jeans. It’s been an age since he’s done this, but sucking cock is truly like riding a Pegasus. Once you learn, you can never forget.

With no risk of catching a human disease, Tahmoh puts his all into taking Jared apart now that Jensen is here to catch him. He hears Jensen whispering a mix of filth and pure adoration into Jared’s ear while Tahmoh sucks and licks and performs all his favorite tricks he’s picked up over the centuries. He’s surprised, yet pleased, to feel Jensen’s hand join the party, confidently grasping the base of Jared’s cock so that Tahmoh can focus on the head, playing with Jared’s foreskin and slipping his tongue in between, twirling until Jared is bucking into both of them.

Jared’s hand is on Tahmoh’s head, connecting all three of them. Despite his ulterior motives, Tahmoh is delighted that Jared isn’t ignoring him, gasping his name into Jensen’s mouth when their kiss turns clumsy. When Jensen’s free hand meets Jared’s around the back of Tahmoh’s head, fingers lacing together and setting the rhythm together, Tahmoh knows his job is done. One small push and Jared is coming down his throat. The sensation is as strange and satisfying as he remembers.

Tahmoh will savor this memory for years to come. Moments like this are rare—witnessing honest and unconditional love—and it will go a long way towards healing the damage done by years of watching love fall apart, broken by violence, lies, jealousy, and pain. But love radiates between Jared and Jensen, a light so pure, Tahmoh can’t remember its equal. If he’d met these two a century ago, maybe Tahmoh would have never quit being a Cupid.

Rising to his feet, he watches the two men kissing. Soft now, though Jensen must be near-incoherent with arousal. Tahmoh senses that is his cue to leave.

“Hey,” he hears before he can take more than three steps. “The night’s not over yet.”

He turns around and meets Jensen’s self-assured stare. Beside him, with his head tucked against Jensen’s shoulder, Jared is watching him too.

“I think I’ve done my part.”

“You’ve done a hell of a lot more than that,” Jensen counters. “I never would have—” He stops, unsure of how to continue, though Tahmoh already knows what he means.

He smiles. “Glad I could help.”

“You did more than that,” Jared speaks up, voice low and rough. “I’d never been with a guy before. If you hadn’t...you made everything easier.”

Tahmoh wants to cheer for his achievement, but although Jared and Jensen are finally on the same page, he picks up on the lingering threads of fear and anxiety. And he understands; Jared is afraid his inexperience will drive Jensen away, and Jensen is worried that Jared will change his mind tomorrow.

Looks like Tahmoh’s work isn’t finished, after all.

“My place is just around the corner,” he offers. “But I only have one bed.”

Jensen grins. “I don’t think that’s gonna be a problem.”

FIN.


End file.
